Two Hearts One Mind
by Mechanica
Summary: The Crystal Heart, an ancient piece of art the Hikari's created with an unknown past sucks Dark into an unknown realm. Daisuke asks behind his parents backs for help from Satoshi.But will everything go according to plan? or will secret loves be revealed?
1. Beginning

"And now, we're currently live at the scene at the Serenity art museum, where a letter was found earlier this morning near the Moonlight crystal from the Phantom thief Dark, saying he will be here for the Crystal at 8:00 p.m! The police are securing the perimiter and trying their best to protect the Crystal from the Phantom thief!"

"Just great, of all nights for my mom to leave a note, because of this I had to cancel my date with Riku!" the young voice echoed, only avalible for the other man to hear.

"Ah stop your complaining," the man said as he flew through the air with dark wings "your a Niwa, and you were destined to steal"

"no, your the one who steals, I'm just a helpless victim here, why can't I just be normal!"

"Daisuke you live with a family of thieves, there's no way you can be normal"

"it's not like I wanted to be a part of it, if I was a normal kid I could just go to school and be with Riku"

"whatever, there's the museum" Dark slowly decended from the sky towards the museum "now let's go steal ourselfs a Moonlight Crystal!"

"Hey Dark?"

"ya, what is it already I want to go and steal that crystal!"

"This is the last piece to the Hikari Glass heart"

"yeah so?"

"Well it's one of their most least known pieces, but one of the most powerful, what it was created for no one knows, but I don't know about this, I have a really bad feeling, I can't shake it!"

"keep your little feelings to yourself, I'm just here to steal myself a crystal, now lets go!" and with that Dark flew straight for the museum. As everyone pointed they shouted "THERE HE IS IT'S DARK!!!"

"Hahaha there are more people here than last time!" laughed Dark

"well what do you expect, your stealing priceless artifacts!" yelled Daisuke

"ah shutup you know they're here just to gaze upon my unbelievable manly features!" Dark said with a rugged smile

"whatever you are so narcissistic!" yelled Daisuke as he crossed his arms

"your just jealous that all these girls come just to catch a glimpse of me, while you can barely get one" Dark said as he smiled with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"SHUTUP!" was all Daisuke could throw back.

"Ok shutup and stop your whining, we are going down into the museum now and I don't want to be caught by your loud mouth!"

"whatever it's not like anybody can hear me but you anyway!" Daisuke said as he pouted; Dark, completely ignoring Daisuke dropped out of the sky.

"DARK'S DISAPEARDED RIGHT OUT OF THE SKY!" cops started running in all directions.

"MEN SPREAD OUT, I DON'T WANT HIM TO GET THAT CRYSTAL!"

"Ok their spreading out, this makes it easier" laughed Dark as he looked at the cops running in all directions.

"Come on stop playing around!" Daisuke demanded

"ok fine, I'll just go get the crystal, whatever it takes to make you stop whining!"

"hmph!"

"Any sign of Dark!?" asked Saehara

"no sir"

"well keep looking!"

"yes sir!" the cop ran off as another one headed Saehara's way.

"SIR SIR!"

"what is it did you capture Dark!?"

"NO SIR BUT, THE CRYSTAL IS GONE!"

"YOU IDIOTS!"

"HAHAHAHAHA, once again I win, no one can catch the great Phantom thief Dark!" he said as he let out a triumpent laugh "And see Daisuke, nothing bad happened, it was all in your mind" laugh Dark

"ya I guess--hey Dark?"

"ya what?"

"Satoshi wasn't there, he's usually always there when we leave a letter, do you think he wanted us to steal the Crystal?"

"don't be paranoid Daisuke, he's probably given up on trying to catch me because he knows I'm better than him hahahahah!" he laughed even more hysteric then before.

"I don't know, that doesn't sound like Satoshi he would never give up, I still have a bad feeling?" said Daisuke as Dark scaled the roof tops.

Dark had finally stoped laughing "Well get over it, nothing happened, now let's go home and put this Crystal with the other ones and finish the Glass heart."

"Dai honey, welcome home !" Emiko greeted Daisuke with a big smile.

"Hi mom..." he replied dully.

"So how did it go?"

"like any other time, I'm going to my room" said Daisuke as he walked up the stairs.

"My what's gotten in to him, he seems upset?" said Emiko

"it could be because you sent the message today, and he told you of all days not today because he had a date with Ms Harada" Kosuke said from behind Emiko as he poured a cup of coffee for himself.

"Oops, I completly forgot!" Kosuke shook his head at Emiko.

"Daisuke?"

"what is it Dark?"

"you seem troubled, are you still worried that something's gonna go wrong?"

"I don't know" Daisuke walked over to his window "but, something to me just, doesn't seem right?" he stared out his bedroom window in thought.

"Hm, it's just that you seem really different from when something normally bothers you" Dark said with a worried look

"But, why wasn't Satoshi there, he's always there, unless he wanted us to steal the Crystal heart!?" said Daisuke as he threw himself on his bed roughly.

"Why would he want us to steal the Crystal heart?"

"I don't know why..." he replied with a troubled look on his face.

"You might be right, it was very easy, easier then normal to steal that Crystal" said Dark.

"I feel like somethings coming that won't be good, I just have a really bad feeling!!"

"well why don't you get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow" Dark said in a comforting voice

"ya I better get some sleep, I have school"

"and don't forget we're putting in the Moon Crystal to complete the Glass Heart" said Dark

"ya ya I know..." with that Daisuke rolled over and closed his eyes.

The sound of chirping birds could be heard as the sun shown through Daisuke's bedroom window, RIIINNNNNGGG!!!

"Augh" Daisuke rolled over as he hit the snooze button on his alarm clock.

"God I hate that alarm clock!" yelled Dark

"sorry but it's the only thing that gets me up in the morning"

"whatever..yawn" Daisuke got dressed and ready for school and headed down stairs.

"Good morning sweety!" Emiko said with a smile

"...good morning.."

"oh honey about last night, I'm so sorry I forgot about your big date"

"it's fine now I guess..." with that Daisuke walked out the door and headed to school

"You still mad?" asked Dark

"just frustrated that she didn't remember"

"well you'll see Riku at school today so... whatever" said Dark

"ya your right."

Daisuke quickly ran into his class room

"Well Niwa your just on time, take your seat" Daisuke went to his desk and sat down.

"Hmm I don't see Riku or Risa today?" he thought to himself

"Roll call everyone ...Takeshi Saehara!?"

"here!"

"Daisuke Niwa!"

"here!"

"Riku Harada!?"

"um shes out sick today, Risa is too!"

"oh I see thank you Saehara" (the teacher continues calling names)

"Riku's out sick today!" Daisuke yells to himself

"just your luck hahaha!"

"shutup!!" Daisuke yells in his head (note : Dark can hear all Daisukes thoughts)

"And last but not least, Satoshi Hiwatari!? hmm Hiwatari's not here today either, ok then, lets get started!"

"Satoshi's not here either?" Daisuke said to himself again.

"Ashamed that I always beat him WHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"WILL YOU SHUTUP!!!" Daisuke yelled

"Mr. Niwa I will not tolerate you talking to yourself, it's very creepy!"

"I'm very sorry it won't happen again!" Daisuke said as he sat back down in embarrassment.

"It better not or you will be going straight to the princples office, or the nurses office I haven't desided which one!"

"Today is just not my day" Daisuke said quietly.

"Ah finally schools over!"

"talk about it, now we can finally put the Crystal Heart together!"

"ya your right." Daisuke got home and walked in the front door

"Welcome home are you hungery?" asked Emiko

"ya sure" Daisuke replied

"After your done eating we're gonna put the Crystal Heart together EEEEEE I can't wait!" Emiko jumped up in excitment

"is that all you think about mom" Daisuke said as he shook his head

"but don't you want to know what will happen when we put it together, I mean it is the most least known piece of the Hikari's?" Emiko put her face as close as she could to Daisuke's

"I don't really care..." he replied as he shoveled food into his mouth

"Your so boreing, I know you didn't get it from my side of the family!" with that Emiko walked off.

"Geez she can be annoying!"

"come on Daisuke I can sense that you want to know what it does too" said Dark

"whatever!!"

"Just hurry up and finish eating I'm dieing to know!!"

Daisuke finished his food and went down to the basement where everyone was waiting.

"Bout time honey!" yelled Emiko

"Well I'm here now"

"Ok are you guys ready?" asked Kosuke

"yes!!" yelled Emiko, Kosuke grabed the Moon Crystal and handed it to Daisuke

"Here" Daisuke looked up at Kosuke

"what?" "

you stole it you should have the honors"

"umm..ok" Daisuke went to the pedastal that the rest of the Crystal Heart was on. Daisuke's heart started to race as he slowly put the Moon Crystal into it's slot.

"Hm, nothing's happening?" said Emiko

"... wait!" yelled Kosuke, the Crystal Heart started to glow

"Daisuke get out of there!!"

"what?!" all of a sudden some force grabed Daisuke paralyzing his entire body.

"WHAT KIND OF MAGIC IS THIS!!" yelled Dark

"what's going on!?" yelled Daisuke

"DAISUKE RUN QUICK!!" Dark screamed

"AUGH I CAN'T IT'S PULLING ME IN!" Daisuke struggled as he tried to turn and run but the strange force kept him bound.

"DAISUKE!!" Kosuke screamed as he tried to reach for Daisuke's hand

"AHHHHHHH!!" the Crystal Heart threw out a burst of light then everything stopped.

"KOSUKE!!" Emiko ran to Kosuke's side

"It's ok Emiko it stopped"

"Where's Daisuke!?" Kosuke nodded to Emiko

"what do you mean, where's my baby!!" yelled Emiko franticlly

"the Crystal Heart it must have sucked him in!"

"Kosuke do you think he'll be ok!?"

"I don't know Emiko, the Heart is full of magic I've never seen before, Daisuke is only mortal I can't say how long he can last in there."


	2. Decision

Daisuke felt like he was floating. He opened his eyes slightly, visions of blue filled his sight.

"Where am I..." Daisuke said weakly to himself. He heard a small giggle, as he slowly turned his head he saw a figure of a man lying unconcious. Daisuke again heard the giggle, he looked up from the man and saw a figure of a young girl. Daisuke tryed to make out her face but everything was starting to get blury, with the little strength he had left he reached his hand out to the man laying unconcious, he slowly opened his mouth and mannaged to say "Dark..." before everything went black.

Daisuke could hear the chirping of birds, he slowly tried to roll over

"augh!" Daisuke's entire body was sore and he could barely move.

"What happened..." Daisuke said weakly to himself. Daisuke's door opened

"Daisuke..." Emiko's face looked like she was about to cry

"mom..?" Daisuke didn't understand his mother's reaction. Emiko rushed over and threw her arms around Daisuke.

"Augh mom!..." Daisuke said as his face flinched in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry!" tears rolled down Emiko's cheeks.

"Kosuke Dad hurry!!" Daisuke could hear the sounds of feet rushing towards his room.

"Daisuke!" Kosuke and Emiko's father yelled at the same time as they rushed into his room.

"Hey dad, grandpa.."

"How are you feeling?" asked Kosuke

"okay I guess, I feel like I can run a mile..." Daisuke tried to force a smile, as Daisuke looked he could see that Kosuke's eyes gave a look of relief.

"What happened to me?" Daisuke asked as he looked at Kosuke

"we were hopeing you could tell us..."

"what do you mean?" he asked

"You were sucked into the Crystal Heart, and when you came back you were unconcious--you've been unconcious for almost three days" answered Kosuke.

"What!?" yelled Daisuke he flinched as he yelled

"Be careful honey your in rough shape!!" said Emiko

"Daisuke do you remember what happened in the Crystal Heart?" Kosuke asked

"..." he said nothing as he tried to recollect his memory.

"Wait!" said Daisuke

"what is it!?" Kosuke said in intensity

"I do remember something!"

"tell us Daisuke!" yelled Daisuke's grandpa.

"It was all blue...blue was everywhere-- and there was a girl! and a man was laying on the ground!"

"what else Daisuke!?" Kosuke urged

"...DARK!!..." Daisuke jumped out of his bed and tried to get up, but to aval.

"Daisuke!!" Emiko and Kosuke quickly helped Daisuke up back into his bed

"NO Dark!!" he yelled

"What happened to Dark!?" asked Kosuke

"...she took him!..."

"who did?!" Kosuke asked urgently

"...the girl..." said Daisuke before his eyes closed and his body slumped on the bed.

"DAISUKE!" yelled Emiko

"It's ok Emiko he just passed out,he must have used a lot of energy" said Emiko's Dad

"I'm suprised he even woke up as soon as he did. I mean a mortal going into a world with so much magic, must have sucked all the energy out of his body" said Kosuke. Emiko sat beside Daisuke as she wiped his face with a wet cloth. Kosuke and her Dad left the room.

"Kosuke what happened in there?"

"I don't know but if what Daisuke's saying is true, we're in for a lot of trouble" Kosuke said as he walked down the stairs.

Kosuke sat on a chair as he started to read yet another book

"Dad?" Kosuke quickly looked up and saw Daisuke standing there.

"Oh Daisuke, you feeling better?" he asked

"yeah...so?" Daisuke looked at Kosuke with a look of wondering.

"I haven't found anything yet...I'm sorry" Kosuke looked down at the floor as if ashamed.

"Oh...ok" Daisuke turned to leave the room as Kosuke said

"we'll get him back" Daisuke gave a small smile nodded and left the room.

Daisuke walked into the kitchen

"Goodmorning honey!"

"..goodmorning.." Daisuke replied dully

"Daisuke everything's going to be okay" Emiko tried to reasure him.

"Yeah..." Daisuke started to head out the door

"Where are you going!?" asked Emiko

"to school" replied Daisuke

"are you feeling well enough to go to school?" asked Emiko

"yeah I'm fine" said Daisuke

"Alright, take it easy ok--and have a good day" Emiko said as she gave Daisuke a little smile

"I will" Daisuke gave a smile and was out the door.

Daisuke slowly entered the Azumano schoolgrounds.

"Daisuke!!" Takeshi ran up to Daisuke and put him in a head lock.

"Where have you been!?"

"I was sick!" said Daisuke as he tried to escape.

"Oh that makes sense, there was something going around" Takeshi let go of Daisuke as they started to walk again.

"Riku's been wondering where you were, we all were, the teachers said your parents called but didn't say why you couldn't come!"

"Must have slipped their minds"said Daisuke

"yeah hehehe!" Takeshi and Daisuke started to laugh, then Takeshi pointed his finger at something in front of him.

"Hey speaking of Riku, there she is now!" Daisuke quickly looked up

"Daisuke!" Riku ran towards him.

"Hey Riku" said Daisuke nervously.

"How are you feeling?" asked Riku

"a lot better hehe" Daisuke said as he smiled

"that's good I'm glad, I was worried about you" Daisuke blushed a little

"um Riku.."

"yeah?"

"I'm sorry I had to cancel our date.."

"that's ok, you seemed like whatever you had to do was really important" Daisuke smiled

"Oh we better get to class!" Riku started to hurry to get to class and Daisuke followed.

Daisuke entered the classroom with Riku and Takeshi.

"Please take your seats" said the teacher Daisuke sat down in his seat.

"Satoshi's not here again.." he thought to himself "wait!... maybe I could ask Satoshi about the Crystal Heart, he'd have to know how to get Dark back!---but, if he knows Dark's gone, what will happen?--I have no choice, it will take dad forever to find the information on the Crystal Heart!" Daisuke stared out the window as he was lost in thought

"NIWA!" Daisuke snapped out of his reign of thought.

"Yes!?"

"roll call!" said the teacher

"oh sorry,here!"

"thankyou!..and that's it, Hiwatari's out sick today"

"Hiwatari's sick!?"

"yes Niwa he is!"

"I'm sorry but I have to go!" Daisuke quicky got up and rushed out of the classroom.

"NIWA!...well Niwa will not be joining us either apparently" the teacher turned around to face the chalk board

"Ok shall we get started."

Daisuke ran out of the school

"If Satoshi's out sick that must mean he's at his house so I can ask him about the Crystal Heart!" Daisuke reasoned with himself as he approached Satoshi's apartment. Daisuke put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He straighted back up and rang the door bell to Satoshi's apartment, but there was no answer.

"Arg no!" Daisuke slid his back on the door of Satoshi's apartment as he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Are you ok?" Daisuke jumped as he looked up and saw Satoshi standing there.

"Satoshi!"

"What are you doing here?"

"um..I came to see you"

"ok" Satoshi opened the door to his apartment

"Come in" Daisuke followed Satoshi inside. Satoshi went into the kitchen and placed a bag on the counter Daisuke thought the bag to have grocerys. Daisuke looked around the apartment, Satoshi came back to where Daisuke was.

"Sit down"

"oh ok" Daisuke sat down on the floor because Satoshi seemed to have no furniture only a bed that was in the corner of the room.

"So what did you come here for again?"

"they said you were sick, so I wanted to see if you were alright...but you don't seem to be sick!" Daisuke said as he smiled.

"So you cut school to see how I was?"

"um...hehe.." Daisuke looked down, for some reason he felt nervous. Without Daisuke noticing Satoshi had come closer to him.

"Um.." Daisuke couldn't think of anything to say

"hmm.." Satoshi went back to his previous spot.

"What?" asked Daisuke

"your different.."

Daisuke scooted back in suprise

"how did you know!!"

"I don't feel Dark's presense" Daisuke was speechless.

"So you put it together huh?" Satoshi said as he looked at Daisuke.

"What?"

"the Crystal Heart" Daisuke looked down at the floor and with a slightly shameful tone said "yeah...we did."

"You didn't come here to see how I was, you came to ask about the Crystal didn't you?"

Daisuke quietly confessed "yeah..."

"So how's the research going?" Emiko asked as she placed a tray of snacks and tea on the table next to Kosuke.

"I can't find anything..."

"what do you mean?" asked Emiko

"That magic is unlike any I've ever seen before." Emiko came closer to Kosuke and wraped her arms around him.

"You'll find a way, you always do" Kosuke layed his hand on Emiko's arm.

"I hope I will find a way, the information has to be out there somewhere.." Emiko let go of Kosuke

"well I'll go get dinner started" Emiko walked out of the room.

Kosuke turned back to his books. "I don't understand?...what's so different about the Crystal Heart?..It's unlike any of the other Hikari's art?"


	3. Journey starts

Daisuke walked in the front door to his house

"Welcome home Dai sweety!" to Daisuke's suprise no traps has been set for his return home.

"Hi mom" Daisuke replied as he headed for the stairs

"are you feeling ok?"

"yeah I'm feeling fine" Daisuke gave his mother a smile telling her to not worry.

"Ok well dinner will be ready soon"

"alright.." Daisuke turned back to the stairs and went to his room. Daisuke closed his door and threw his school bag on the floor as he slumped down on his bed.

"What am I gonna do?..." Daisuke stared blankly at the ceiling as he remembered his conversation he had with Satoshi earlier.

"You came to ask about the Crystal Heart"

"yeah..." Satoshi got up and went to the window near his bed

"You want me to help you get Dark back" Satoshi laughed as he said it

"please Satoshi, your the only one who can help!" pleaded Daisuke

"you forget who your talking to...I wanted to capture Dark more than anything, and now I've done it" there was silence in the room for a minute

"So it was on purpose..." Daisuke said lowly

"what?" Satoshi turned to Daisuke

"you let us take the Crystal Heart, that's why you weren't there.." Daisuke looked away from Satoshi in anger, Satoshi slowly came towards Daisuke

"I had to know what it was.." Daisuke quickly looked up at Satoshi

"what do you mean?!" Satoshi sat down in front of Daisuke

"The Crystal Heart.."

"you mean you didn't..."

"no I didn't know what it was..."

"but the Hikari's created it!?" Daisuke looked puzzled.

"I'm sure you know, the Crystal Heart is one of the least known pieces of the Hikari's.."

"yeah..."

"well it is also one of the first pieces ever created.."

"one of the first!" yelled Daisuke

"yeah,so I didn't know much about it at all.."

"what do you know about it right now?" asked Daisuke,

"..." Satoshi said nothing, Daisuke got up

"where are you going?" asked Satoshi

"if your not going to help me I'll find a way by myself..." Daisuke started to head to the door, Daisuke turned his head towards Satoshi

"I know you didn't want to capture Dark this way..." Daisuke then opened the door and was about to leave

"wait.." Daisuke turned around to face Satoshi again

"your right, I didn't want to capture Dark this way.." Satoshi got up and came towards Daisuke

"will you help me then?"

"why would I want to help Dark..."

"your helping your friend" Daisuke gave Satoshi a generous smile, Satoshi's face changed as he stared at Daisuke, Daisuke's heart started raceing

"well I better get going" Daisuke went outside

"Daisuke.." Daisuke turned around as he was heading down the stairs

"yeah?"

"we'll be leaveing tonight, so be ready"

"what, where!?" questioned Daisuke

"you want to find Dark right"

"well yeah but.."

"well we won't find him with just research"

"..." Daisuke stood there speechless for a couple of seconds "ok.." with that Daisuke ran down the stairs and out of sight, Satoshi turned back and headed back into his apartment Satoshi went and stood by his window.

"Besides, Dark may not have enough time for you just to figure out what the Crystal Heart is..."

Daisuke sat up in his bed

"Please forgive me mom, dad, grandpa...Riku" Daisuke jumped as someone knocked on his door.

"Honey dinner's ready!"

"ok I'll be right there" Daisuke got up and headed down stairs.

"Eat as much as you can you need your energy !" said Emiko as she place a huge plate full of food in front of Daisuke

"I'm actually kind of tired"

"your not going to eat?" asked Emiko

"I think I'm just going to go to sleep" Daisuke smiled as he went back upstairs

"I hope he's ok" said Emiko Daisuke's grandpa put his hand on Emiko shoulder "don't worry he's probably really exausted"

"yeah your probably right"

"where's Kosuke?"he asked

"he's researching the Crystal Heart."

Daisuke went back into his room and headed to his closet

"I guess I better get ready" he thought to himself. He pulled out a bag and stuffed cloths in it till it could not fit anything else.

"What else should I bring?" pondered Daisuke

"duh I need money!" he went to his desk and brought out the little bit of money he had

"I can't survive on this, 10,000 yen won't get me very far!" Daisuke threw himself on his bed and stared up at the ceiling

"am I doing the right thing?..." Daisuke turned his head and looked at his clock "8:15 already.." he sat up and looked around his room

"I have no choice I have to find Dark.." Daisuke layed back down

"what was wrong with me today?...when Satoshi looked at me that way I felt like my heart was about to pop out of my chest?.." a picture of Satoshi the way he looked earlier popped into his head and Daisukes face turned red and his heart started raceing Daisuke sprung up into a sitting position on his bed

"arg what's up with me?!...it must be I'm still not feeling well from what happened...yeah that must be it" Daisuke turned off his light and layed down on his bed he pulled out a picture from under his pillow

"Riku..." Daisuke got up and put the picture in his bag

"I'll be back to see you soon" With that Daisuke layed back down and closed his eyes.

Daisuke was awakened by a stone being thrown at his window he looked at his clock it read 1:43 a.m. Daisuke got up and went to his window he could see Satoshi standing there Daisuke grabed his stuff and climbed out his window "Come on lets go" Satoshi said as he started walking

"Where are we heading?" Daisuke asked as he followed Satoshi.

"We're going to Aomori first"

"Aomori but that's really far!"

"keep your voice down"

"why are we going all the way to Aomori?"asked Daisuke

"because we need to go there, if we want to find the birth place of the Crystal Heart."

"You think we'll be able to find Dark there?"

"maybe.." Satoshi started walking again

"thanks for doing this Satoshi" he said as he gave a smile, Satoshi looked at Daisuke from the corner of his eye but said nothing.

"So we're going on a train to Aomori?" asked Daisuke

"yeah..we should be there in two to three days"

"ok...oh there's the train station and the train just arrived!" Daisuke ran ahead "where to?" the train man asked Satoshi came up behind Daisuke

"two tickets to Sendai please" the man gave Satoshi the tickets and Daisuke followed him into the train

"Sendai I thought we were going to Aomori?"

"we are this rail line the farthest it goes is to Sendai, we'll rest there for a day then catch the next train to Aomori.."

"oh ok" Daisuke sat down and Satoshi followed

"Daisuke..."

"yeah?" Satoshi didn't look at Daisuke

"something wrong Satoshi?"

"no nevermind...why don't you get some sleep I'll wake you up when we get there.."

"yeah ok" Daisuke leaned on the wall and closed his eyes.


	4. Unexpected

The sun was now showing through the windows on the train. Satoshi looked to his side at the sleeping Daisuke who had fallen on his shoulder

"Daisuke..." he said lowly. Satoshi couldn't help himself as he reached out his hand and caressed Daisuke's cheek

"so soft..." he thought to himself. Satoshi quickly pulled his hand back when Daisuke slightly started to open his eyes,

"yawn goodmorning.." Daisuke said with a sleepy face as he gave Satoshi a smile

"goodmorning"

"are we there yet?"

"yeah next stop" Satoshi relpied.

"Did you get any sleep?" asked Daisuke

"no..." "why not you should have got a little!"

"I was too busy watching you" Satoshi turned his head to face Daisuke as he gave him a small smile. Daisuke just stared at Satoshi as his heart started to race

"are you alright your turning red?" Satoshi reached out his hand to feel Daisuke's forehead, Daisuke snapped out of it and slightly turned his head away from Satoshi

"yeah I'm fine!..."

"NEXT STOP...SENDAI.." Satoshi stood up

"that's our stop, come on"

"ok..." Daisuke got up and followed Satoshi to the train doors. The train slowly came to a stop and the doors opened

"where are we going now?"

"there's a Ryokan not to far from here, we'll be staying there for a couple of days" Daisuke nodded and followed Satoshi out of the train station.

"Are we almost there yet!" huff huff Daisuke gasped for breath as he spoke

"It's not that much farther..."

"How far in the woods is this Ryokan!" Satoshi pointed his finger ahead of him "There it is.."

"Finally!"

"hehe.." Satoshi chuckled under his breath as he looked at Daisuke

"what is it?"

"I was just thinking.."

"of what?"

"your in horrible shape for a theif" Satoshi smiled as he said it

"I'm just not use to hikeing up mountains!!"

"Come on let's go and get a room" Satoshi smiled at Daisuke again and went inside. A man in his late fourties sat behind the counter. He looked up when Satoshi came near

"May I help you sir?"

"yes please, I would like a room for two"

"alright please follow me.." the man got up and headed down a beautiful hallway. The man then opened a door and went inside

"Here we are" Daisuke looked around, the room was flawless. Two mattresses were layed close together. Elegant curtains drew over the windows makeing it seem like a dream. Tatami mats filled every inch of the floor. Beautiful vases were placed on hand carved mantels, and four paintings of emaculate scenerys filled the walls with beautiful colors.

"This is your room sir, we also have an open air bath just down the hall to your right, breakfast will be served at 8:00 a.m promply and dinner will be at 7:00 p.m, please enjoy your stay, and I will be just down the hall if you need anything" "thankyou very much" Satoshi bowed, the man bowed back and left the room and closed the door.

"How much is this place?!" Daisuke asked as he looked at Satoshi

"not that much"

"this place is really nice!"

"well I'm glad you like it" Satoshi smiled at Daisuke.

"Why don't you go and take a bath, we've been traveling al night and I'm sure you want to relax" Satoshi grabed Daisuke's bag and placed it in the closet

"yeah that sounds like a good idea!"

Daisuke sat down in the water "ahhhh...it's so nice..." Daisuke closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

"I wonder why Satoshi isn't takeing a bath too?"

After relaxing in the bath for a while Daisuke got dressed in fresh cloths and headed back to they're room. He entered the room but Satoshi was nowhere to be seen.

"Satoshi?" Daisuke checked every room of theirs

"Satoshi are you here?" Daisuke left the room and went to the counter where the old man was

"Um excuse me..?"

"yes?"

"My friend, have you seen him?"

"oh yes your friend, he left not to long ago"

"thankyou!" Daisuke ran out the door.

"Where could Satoshi have gone?" he thought to himself as he looked for him. "Satoshi!" Daisuke yelled his name in hopes that he would answer. Daisuke heard his name said softly, he ran in the direction it came from.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi was sitting under a beautiful tree just on top of a hill. "Daisuke, what are you doing?" Satoshi looked up at Daisuke in confusion.

"I couldn't find you.."

Satoshi looked up at Daisuke "well... you found me" Satoshi smiled at Daisuke as he padded the ground next to him for Daisuke to sit down. Daisuke slumped down next to Satoshi

"Why are you all the way out here?"

"I just came here to relax" Daisuke looked out at the landscape

"It is very beautiful here..."

"yeah..." Daisuke and Satoshi were silent for a few minutes as they enjoyed the scenery. Satoshi broke the silence

"So.." "hm?" Daisuke looked at Satoshi

"Why did you come looking for me?"

"well I..."

"what is it?" Satoshi asked

"I thought you left..."

"why would I leave?"

"I don't know it was just a stupid thought!..." Daisuke turned away from Satoshi slightly flustered.

"I wouldn't leave you behind..." Daisuke turned to Satoshi and smiled

"I know you wouldn't.."

"...I'm glad you came to find me.."

"well..I..um!.." Satoshi seemed to not hear Daisuke's stammering and continued to speak "cause, everything seems more beautiful when... your with me..." Satoshi looked Daisuke in the eyes as he said it. Daisuke stared at Satoshi in a daze "Satoshi..." without even thinking he gently caressed Daisuke's cheek as he pressed his lips against his. Daisuke could feel the heat off of Satoshi's lips, his whole body became weak as they kissed. Pushing Satoshi away was the last thing on Daisuke's mind. His body started to feel hot as he felt Satoshi embrace him and his hand caress the nape of his neck. Daisuke could not concentrate on anything else but the pleasure he felt as Satoshi kissed him again. He fell back on the ground lightly as his body became numb with pleasure. Daisuke's heart beated furiously as Satoshi kissed him. Satoshi all of a sudden stopped kissing him and sat back up as he rubbed his head

"I...we should head back.. dinner will be served soon.." Satoshi got up and headed back to the Ryokan.

Daisuke slowly got up "What just happened?!" he said to himself "Satoshi just!..." "Daisuke come on!"

"ok.." Daisuke ran to Satoshi as they headed into the ryokan.

"Oh, that was good!" Daisuke rubbed his belly with glee as he lay on the floor.

"It's getting late we should go to bed soon"

"yeah, I think I'll go to bed now, sleeping on the train was a little uncomfortable" Daisuke smiled as he headed for the bedroom

"oh and you should get some sleep too you didn't sleep at all!" Satoshi smiled "yeah, I will" Daisuke went into the bedroom and layed down on his matress.

"It's kinda hard to talk to him normally after that..he's acting like nothing even happened!" Daisuke stared out the window as he thought to himself

"what did happen?..." Daisuke's heart started raceing as he thought about it

"I don't know..." Daisuke rolled over in his bed

"Satoshi..." he then closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Daisuke opened his eyes and looked around. It was still dark

"Satoshi?..." Daisuke looked at the bed next to him but no one was in it.

"Where is his?..." Daisuke slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He could hear from outside his window a splash of water.

"Is he outside?.." Daisuke got up and went out of his room. He quietly walked down the hall, to the open air bath. As he walked into the open air bath, he saw Satoshi sitting in the water. He quickly hid behind a barrel that was sitting there. "Why is he up so late?" Daisuke said to himself. He slowly peered at Satoshi from behind the barrel. Daisuke found himself wishing he were taking a bath with him. Satoshi slowly stood up from the water, Daisuke could do nothing but stare at Satoshi as the water ran down his back.

"He's so...handsome..." Daisuke said to himself as he continued to stare at Satoshi. The moon came from behind the clouds, and Daisuke was mezmerized, as the moonlight washed over Satoshi's body. Daisuke's heart started beating faster and faster as he started to feel flushed. Satoshi grabed his towel and wraped his lower body in it.

"What am I doing?!" Daisuke looked away from Satoshi and put his head in his hands.

"I like Riku..that's right, Riku, she's waiting for me back home!" Daisuke sat there trying to remember his love for Riku, from out of nowhere a voice came from above him "Daisuke...what are you doing there?"


	5. A little hurt

Daisuke's eyes widened when he saw Satoshi standing above him. His heart started to race as Satoshi came closer, and knelt down in front of him.

"Well, what are you doing?" Daisuke stumbled as he tried to explain himself.

"I was um... just uh!.."

"I thought you were asleep?" Satoshi raised his eyebrow as he waited for Daisuke to answer.

"Well I was..." he tried to look away from Satoshi as he answered.

"Did you think I left you again?!" he chuckled slightly as he said it.

"No of course not!...I just wondered where you had gone to, so late..." Satoshi slowly moved his face to Daisuke's ear and whispered

"well, now you know" he smiled as he spoke in his ear. Daisuke could feel his entire body get hotter as Satoshi spoke.

"Satoshi.." he could only manage to whisper Satoshi's name in response.

"Well come on we should go to bed" Satoshi got up turned, and headed for the door. Daisuke got up and followed him inside.

"Why don't you go back to the room, I'll be there in a minute, I have to change." Daisuke nodded and headed back to the room. He lied back down on his mattress and stared at the ceiling.

"I just don't know what's wrong with me?..." he thought to himself. Daisuke went to the closet and opened his bag. He grabed the picture of Riku he brought, and went back and lied down.

"Riku..." he layed the picture down on the floor next to him. Daisuke layed in silence for a few mintues, till the door opened and Satoshi walked in. Satoshi went to his mattress and lied down

"Goodnight, Daisuke.."

"goodnight..." he looked over at Satoshi, and he had already closed his eyes. "Satoshi?..." he opened his eyes and looked at Daisuke

"yeah?" Daisuke stayed silent for a few seconds, unsure if he should continue. "Well...about what happened..." Satoshi said nothing in response.

"I...never mind.." Daisuke couldn't bring up his confidence enough to ask the questions he wanted. He grabed his blanket and quickly covered his face with it out of his embarresment of what he had just said.

"I'm sorry.." Daisuke pulled his head out of underneath his blankets as he heard Satoshi speak.

"I don't know what came over me..." Satoshi came closer to Daisuke.

"Why didn't you push me away Daisuke?.." his face turned red as Satoshi asked. "I...I don't know.." he turned away from Satoshi embarresed.

"Daisuke..." Satoshi's hand grabed his chin gently and turned it towards him. Daisuke was now looking Satoshi in the face.

"You don't know why?...maybe you felt something"

"what are you saying!!" Daisuke pulled away from Satoshi.

"Maybe you liked it.." Satoshi looked Daisuke straight in the eyes.

"How can you say that I'm not!---" Daisuke was cut of by Satoshi

"Come on, a normal boy would have punched my lights out!"

"..." Daisuke couldn't even say one word in response. What Satoshi was saying was all true, any normal boy would have beaten him up, but it was the last thing on Daisuke's mind to do anything like that to Satoshi.

"Daisuke?..." Satoshi came even closer to him.

"I...I don't know...I couldn't.." Daisuke looked down as if lost in thought. "Daisuke..." Satoshi spoke in a low voice. Daisuke couldn't help but look up at him. His voice felt hypnotic to him. Satoshi lightly brushed Daisuke's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Sato..." Daisuke was silenced as Satoshi kissed him gently.

"Are you able to push me away now?..." Satoshi looked at Daisuke as he examined his face.

"It's your chance, to prove to me that you didn't like it.." Daisuke knew he was right, but he didn't want to push Satoshi away. He wanted more. Deep down in his heart, he felt a urning for Satoshi's touch.

"I knew it.." Satoshi spoke lowly

"You can't push me away..."

"Satoshi..." Daisuke looked at him as his expression changed, as he looked down at the floor.

"Let me give you a little advice, stick to what you know!.." Satoshi pushed something into Daisuke's hand forcefully, as he stood up. Satoshi's face showed anger as he walked to the door.

"What, wait, where are you going!?" Daisuke looked up at Satoshi in confusion. "I'm going to sleep somewhere else.." Satoshi then left the room, leaving Daisuke stareing at the closed door.

"What happened?!" Daisuke shook his head as he spoke to himself.

"Why did he get so angery?.." Daisuke looked at what Satoshi had shoved into his hand.

"Riku.." Daisuke held the picture of Riku, which he had placed on the floor.

"Did Satoshi get angery over this?.." he asked himself

"No he couldn't have.. that's just crazy?..". Daisuke fell back onto the mattress. "He seemed really mad though...maybe I should go apologize..." Daisuke looked out the window as he saw the moon which was still out.

"No, I should probably just leave him alone for now...I don't want to make anything worse" Daisuke rolled over and closed his eyes.

Satoshi sat down on the open walkway that lead to the garden.

"Dammit!" he smashed his fist on the wood he sat on.

"What did I do!" he looked into the small pond that was below him.

"Everything would have been fine if I didn't do that earlier!"

"It's a shame huh"

"Shutup you don't know anything!"

"I know if it wasn't for me you wouldn't of had to stop"

"Shutup!"

"You were on the brink of transfor---"

"Quiet Krad!.." Satoshi looked up and stared into the sky.

"Daisuke..." Satoshi sat in silence, as his thoughts entered and left the emptiness of the dark night.

The sun was shining brightly through the window where Daisuke slept. The sound of the morning birds chirping could be heard.

Yawn "It's morning already.." Daisuke streched his arms above his head. He turned and looked at the bed next to him.

"Satoshi didn't come back last night.." he sat up and rubbed his head

"I wonder if he's still mad..." Daisuke got up and got ready for the day.

"I should go find Satoshi now...maybe he has cooled off.." Daisuke entered the hall outside of his room.

"Where could he be?.." he checked all over the ryokan, but could not find Satoshi. "Maybe he went outside again?.." Daisuke went to the entrance of the ryokan and went outside.

"Oh goodmorning sir" Daisuke turned around quickly and saw the old man that ran the ryokan.

"Goodmorning!"

"Um, are you looking for your friend again, sir?"

"um..yeah, have you seen him?"

"why yes" the man pointed towards the back of the ryokan

"He is in the garden eating breakfast"

"thankyou very much!" Daisuke quickly went to the garden. He looked around and spotted Satoshi sitting on a rock in the middle of the garden. Daisuke walked up to him

"Satoshi?.." Satoshi turned around and looked at Daisuke.

"Goodmoring Daisuke.." his voice was cold towards Daisuke. Satoshi got off the rock and walked pass Daisuke.

"um...Satoshi!" he stoped in his tracks when Daisuke raised his voice.

"About last night!.."

"There's nothing to say..." Satoshi started to walk away again.

"Wait!"

"What is it Daisuke?!"

"I'm sorry..."

"for what?"

"for whatever I said that made you angery, I never ment to say anything that would hurt you!" Daisuke looked at Satoshi waiting for him to respond.

"Daisuke.."

"yeah?"

"you're so dence.."

"what!?" Satoshi then started walking again.

"Hey what is that suppose to mean!?" Daisuke yelled at Satoshi in confusion. "Daisuke, just get your stuff ready we're leaving.." Satoshi then disappeared around the corner of the building.

"What did he mean by that?" Daisuke mummbled to himself.

After getting all his things Daisuke met with Satoshi again outside.

"Thankyou for staying" the old man bowed to Satoshi and Daisuke.

"Thankyou very much for your great hospatlity" Satoshi bowed back. For the whole walk from the ryokan to the train station, Daisuke and Satoshi didn't exchange one word. Satoshi got the train tickets and they both boarded the train. Daisuke felt very uncomfortable with the silence between them.

"Um...Satoshi?" he turned and faced Daisuke

"yes?"

"we're headed to Aomori now right?"

"not anymore, we're going to Kamaishi"

"but I thought we were heading to Aomori!?"

"there is someone in Kamaishi that may be able to help us"

"really!?"

"yes.."

"that's so great!" Daisuke grasped his hands together in excitment.

"THE TRAIN FOR KAMAISHI IS NOW LEAVING". Daisuke looked out the window, as the train started to move and slowly leave the train station behind.

"Daisuke.."

"yeah?"

"What are you going to do when you get Dark back?.."

"What do you mean?, I'll have Dark back that's all that matters"

"You're just going to continue like everything was before.."

"well, yeah I guess.." Satoshi turned away from Daisuke.

"Daisuke, you know the Crys--" Satoshi stoped ubrutly.

"The what?"

"Nevermind.." Satoshi stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I just feel like walking around a little" Satoshi then went to another part of the train.

"What is up with him?" Daisuke said to himself.

"It sounded like he wanted to tell me something---wait was he about to say something about the Crystal Heart?!" Daisuke rubbed his forehead.

"No he said he didn't know anything...he would say something if he knew anything, I think?" he looked out the window of the train.

"Well I'll find out when we get to Kamaishi."


	6. I will show you

The train took only four hours to get to Kamaishi. When the both of them got off they got something to eat.

"That was so good!" Daisuke said gleefully as he rubbed his full belly.

"Glad you liked it" replied Satoshi, the waitress came and took their emty plates and returned with their bill

"Satoshi, I'll take care of it" Daisuke grabed the bill from Satoshi's hands.

"I don't mind paying" Satoshi said as he finished off the rest of his drink.

"You've been paying fro everything, you payed for the train tickets, and the ryokan!"

"that's because I have money, don't worry I know you don't have that much, so save your money and I'll pay" Satoshi then snatched the bill back from Daisuke.

"No really I'll pay!" he grabed the bill away from Satoshi again.

"Fine, if you insist.." Satoshi crossed his arms as he leaned back in his seat.

"Ok!" Daisuke gave Satoshi a big smile which seemed to relax him a little bit.

After Daisuke had payed they both left the resturant, and Satoshi took them to a hotel.

"We're going to rent a room here.." Satoshi said as he started to enter the building.

"Why, I thought we were going to go find that person?"

"we are it just might take a day or so to find him, and you don't want to stay outside all night do you?" Satoshi gave Daisuke a small smirk

"well I guess not.."

"ok then lets go get a room.." Satoshi turned back and went to enter the building, but was stopped by Daisuke again.

"Satoshi!.." he turned to face Daisuke again

"yeah?" Daisuke kept silent, as he thought.

"What do you want to pay for the room too?" Satoshi smiled at Daisuke

"well I..." Daisuke's words stumbled as he spoke.

"What is it?" Satoshi came closer to Daisuke "if it's really about me paying again Daisuke, it's fine, I don't mind paying?" Daisuke shook his head

"I totally forgot what I was going to say!" Daisuke looked up at Satoshi laughing. Satoshi was dumbfounded for a secound but then started laughing himself.

"Come on Daisuke, let's go rent a room" Satoshi still smiling turned and entered the hotel.

"A room for two please" Satoshi said to a young woman that was handleing the counter

"ok here are the keys to your room, room number 405, have a nice stay" she smiled at Satoshi and Daisuke as she handed him the keys. Daisuke followed Satoshi as they headed for their room.

"Even though this is a small town they still have a pretty big hotel" Daisuke said as he looked around.

"Yeah, it is big" Satoshi entered the nearby elevator "Come on Daisuke the doors are closing"

"oh sorry" Daisuke quickly ran into the elevator with Satoshi.

Satoshi and Daisuke got upstairs and entered their room, it wasn't as fancy as the ryokan but it was still pretty. Almost everything in the room was white, it had huge windows that lead to a balcony.

"Wow this room is nice too!" Daisuke said as he continued looking around. Daisuke stopped when he noticed the arranged furniture.

"Um... there's only one bed?..."

"Hehe" Satoshi chuckled under his breath

"What is it?" Daisuke asked

"I think the young lady at the counter got the wrong idea" Satoshi opened the nearby closet and put his bag in.

"What- what do you mean she got the wrong idea?"

"I mean by, she got the wrong idea about us"

"What!" Daisuke felt like his entire body was glowing red from embarresment

"Don't worry about it Daisuke, you can take the bed and I'll sleep on this couch" Satoshi threw is coat on the sofa he said he would sleep on. Daisuke couldn't help but notice the bit of Satoshi's chest that could be seen at the top of his button up shirt.

"Is there something wrong Daisuke?" Daisuke snapped out of his little daze and looked at Satoshi

"oh no nothing!!" Daisuke quickly went over to his bag and put it in the closet with Satoshi's.

"Um, Daisuke.."

"yeah?" he turned around and faced Satoshi.

"I have to go somewhere ok, I'll be back in a few hours"

"where are you going?" he asked

"just to get some something"

"want me to go with you?"

"no it's fine, I'll be back in a few hours, you just stay here and enjoy yourself" Satoshi the left the room.

"Where could he need to go?" Daisuke walked over to the window and looked out, a couple of minutes later he saw Satoshi walk out of the hotel and turn a corner, then he could no longer be seen.

"Could he really not have told me about the Crystal Heart?, I wonder if he went to find someone?" he walked to the bed and threw himself on it "Satoshi wouldn't keep something like that from me.." Daisuke just continued to lied there stareing into space.

Satoshi walked down a narrow walkway, it had been someways from the hotel he had left Daisuke in. The walkway was dusty, and very few houses were on it. Satoshi stopped and walked into a small house at the end of the walkway.

"Hello, may I help you?" a man in his late fiftys looked at Satoshi when he walked in. Satoshi came to the counter.

"Yes, I'm here to talk to a Mr. Oramori, I heard he lived here?"

"Ah I'm sorry" the man heaved his shoulders apologetically "Mr. Oramori just left yesterday and won't be back for another week"

"What do you mean he won't be back for another week!" Satoshi raised his voice slightly as he leaned forwar towards the man.

"He left on a business trip"

"But I need to speak with him, he told me himself to come here!"

"Oh-" the old man perked up "are you the young man that called?"

"yes, I called here a week ago.." Satoshi had calmed down slighty from his earlier outburst.

"Just wait here one moment.." the man left Satoshi and went into a door the lead to the back of the building. A few moments later he returned.

"Please, follow me" Satoshi followed the man into the back.

"Just go up the stairs" the man then left Satoshi and returned to the front of the store. Satoshi went up the stairs and entered a small room. It had a few seat cushions on the floor. The small amount of sunlight, now being replaced by dusk, barely showed threw the small windows.

"Ah, sorry for the trouble young man" Satoshi jumped, another old man was standing behind him.

"Are you Mr. Oramori?"

"Yes I am, again I am sorry for the trouble, I told my assistant to tell anyone who came to see me, to say I was on a bussiness trip"

"So, shall we?" Satoshi sat down on one of the cushions.

"My, you waist no time" Oramori sat down on one of the other cushions right across from Satoshi.

"So, you came to ask me about the Crystal Heart?"

"yes..."

"From the look in your eyes, I say you already know some about it" Oramori said as he looked into Satoshi's eyes.

"I want you to tell me the rest.." Satoshi replied.

"I can not tell you that right now.."

"What why not!!" Satoshi smashed his fist on the floor.

"I will be able to tell you, in two days.."

"Fine.." Satoshi got up "I'll be back in two days.." he then started to exit the room.

"Wait" Oramori said "how long?" Satoshi slightly turned his head back, but not enough to look at Oramori.

"Two weeks.."

"I see" Satoshi turned his head forward.

"I know..I don't have much time left"

"Take this..." Oramori pulled a bracelet out of his pocket

"is this?" Satoshi looked at the bracelet Oramori had handed him.

"I came across it a long time ago in my travels, I thought it might come in handy one day. It will keep you from transfoming more than once. It's a very powerful little thing"

"thankyou.." Satoshi put on the bracelet.

"You'll need it" Satoshi nodded to Oramori, then left the small store and headed back to the hotel.

When Satoshi entered the room everything was dark.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi's eyes adjusted to the dark, and he could faintly seen someone on the bed.

"He must be asleep already" he said to himself. Satoshi took off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt. he lied down on the couch.

"It's already been a week since we left" Satoshi said to himself "What would he do if he knew?". He turned his head and looked at the sleeping Daisuke. "What is wrong with me, I already know I can't have him...he likes Riku..." Satoshi sat up and put his face in his hands.

"Satoshi?..." he looked up when he heard his name

"Daisuke..."

"When did you get back?" Daisuke asked tiredly

"not to long ago.." he replied

"Satoshi..."

"yeah?"

"I know you may not want to talk about it, but, are you mad at me about what happened at the ryokan?"

"Daisuke, I'm not mad at you..."

"really?- it's just that you've been acting weird lately?"

"It's not becuase I'm mad at you..."

"Then what's bothering you?" Daisuke asked

"I--I can't really say..." Satoshi looked down at the ground.

"Satoshi, you can tell me anything?.." Daisuke looked at Satoshi.

"It's harder than it sounds..."

"Satoshi, I'm always here for you..."

"Daisuke, do you miss your family and everyone?"

"well I guess I do a little, but I've really been haveing fun with you" Daisuke smiled at Satoshi.

"What about Riku?..." he looked away from Daisuke.

"what about her?" asked Daisuke

"Do you want to see her?"

"yeah I suppose I do.." Satoshi's face looked slightly pained. "But Satoshi, I would rather be here with you.." Satoshi's faced went from pained to shocked, he slowly turned and looked at Daisuke's smileing face.

"Daisuke.."

"Satoshi I--I..." Daisuke turned away from Satoshi.

"What is it?"

"About what happened at the ryokan.."

"I already said I wasn't mad at you"

"no--no not that..." Satoshi became silent.

"...I can't stop..." Daisuke said lowly.

"You can't what?" Satoshi asked

"...about you.." he said lowly again

"What do you mean Daisuke?"

"Augh, just forget it!!" Daisuke threw himself over so he couldn't see Satoshi.

"Daisuke I can't either.." he turned his head and looked at Satoshi

"what?..." Satoshi got up and slowly came towards Daisuke, he stood right over him, and slowly caressed his cheek.

"I can't stop thinking about you."


	7. Your gentle touch

Daisuke looked at Satoshi wide eyed.

"Sato-" he was cut off by Satoshi's moist warm lips.

"Daisuke, you have no idea how much I want you.." Satoshi's faced looked slightly strained as if trying to restrain himself. Daisuke looked like he was in another world as he listened to Satoshi's confession.

"Satoshi...I want you too..." the words that came out of his mouth suprised him, he couldn't believe he had just said that. When he noticed he had been looking down as he said it, he looked back up into Satoshi's eyes. His face showed nothing but shock.

"Daisuke..." Satoshi seemed like he couldn't move as if he was a statue, Daisuke's words had left him in a place that was totally his own. Without realizing it Daisuke had moved his hand from his lap to Satoshi's left cheek. He couldn't believe what he was doing, his body seemed to have a mind of it's own. He slowly pressed his lips against Satoshi right cheek.

"Daisuke!.." Satoshi seemed to snap out of his little world. Daisuke suprised himself even more as he moved from Satoshi's cheek to his gentle lips. Satoshi slowly embraced Daisuke's lower back, but then reluctantly pulled Daisuke away from his lips.

"I'm sorry Daisuke...you have Riku...I can't do this with you.." Satoshi released Daisuke and turned away from him.

"Satoshi wait!..it's true that I have Riku..but..I can't stop thinking about you!" Satoshi still was faced the other way. Daisuke went on, he couldn't help himself.

"Ever since that time under the tree!..." he continued "I've never stopped thinking about you!, I didn't know what was going on with me...I was rally confued about everything... but when you seemed to get really mad at the ryokan, I thought I was the one you were upset with, so I started thinking, but when I thought about it I got sad...I thought you might not like me anymore!...and the thought of that..." he stopped for a second amazed by his own confession "made me feel like...I was losing you..." Daisuke lowered his head as a few tears began to run down his cheeks.

"And that's when I realized..." he continued "that--" Daisuke stopped himself

in mid-sentence. He looked up at Satoshi, he was still standing there, it seemed like he had had no reaction at all. Daisuke looked down again, he felt embarresed, of everything that he had just said, and Satoshi not doing anything made him feel worse.

"That what?..." a voice broke the slience. He looked up as Satoshi spoke. He slowly turned around and faced Daisuke.

"That...I might..." he resisted for a moment, but finished his words "..love you..." he looked down again he didn't want Satoshi to see his burning face.

"Really..." Satoshi acted so cool, he seemed like a totally new person from the boy at the ryokan, like an huge preasure had been lifted from him; Daisuke couldn't help but catch a glimps of him. Satoshi slowly came towards Daisuke and caressed his cheek again.

"You know what.." he said as he wiped the few tears from Daisuke's cheek, he put his lips to Daisuke's ear "I like you too.." with these words Daisuke's body became hotter then normal and he couldn't stop his heart from it's rising speed.

Satoshi moved from Daisuke's ear to his mouth and gently kissed him. He fell back on the bed, and Satoshi followed. He could feel Satoshi's warm hands slowly lift up his shirt. His body started to shake when Satoshi left his lips and started to lightly kiss the chest he was slowly uncovering. He got Daisuke's shirt off and came back to his lips, he reached for Satoshi's shirt and started to unbutton it.

"Are you sure...this..this is what you want Daisuke?..." Satoshi's voice sounded strained again, it made Daisuke's heart leap, for some reason his voice sounded more hypnotic than it had ever been, he could feel his heart beat even faster then before.

"...Yeah...I want you... Satoshi.." Daisuke pulled off Satoshi's now undone shirt, to reveal Satoshi's perfect chest. He gave a small smile, then slowly went back to kissing Daisuke, while moving him further onto the bed. Daisuke could feel Satoshi's hands as they explored every inch and curve of him, before they slowly reached down and unbuttoned his jeans.

"Hn..!.." Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut as a pleasure began to flow through his body. His breathing increased as Satoshi continued.

"Sa...Satoshi!.." he yelled with pleasure. Before he could climax Satoshi stopped and unbuttoned his own jeans. He looked lustfully at the body that was soon going to be his. He kissed Daisuke again. He took his two fingers and moved them slowly into Daisuke.

"...Ah.!!" Daisuke clenched his eyes hard at the fingers that were now inside him.

"Relax Daisuke... it'll feel weird at first.. but it'll go away..." he started to relax, and he was right, Daisuke relaxed all the way to the fingers, and they started to feel good as Satoshi moved them around. Daisuke opened his eyes, while he let the fingers give him pleasure. Saoshi's face was looking down at him.

"Daisuke..." he said in a low voice

"..ah..ye..ah.?!" he answered shakely.

"I...I love you..." he smiled at Satoshi

"I..love you..too.." he gave Daisuke a passionate kiss on the lips, as he pulled his fingers out, then he pulled his lips back and moved down alittle, to Daisuke bottom.

"This might hurt alittle.. just relax, ok?" Daisuke nodded

"Ok.." Satoshi slowly pushed forward into Daisuke.

"..Hn!!..ahh!!.." he arched his back as Satoshi pushed in all the way.

"Ok..." Satoshi said, as his breath increased "relax...I'll go slow.." Daisuke just nodded quickly again to busy concentrating on what was inside him. Satoshi slowly came out and pushed back in, the small bit of pain Daisuke had felt was slowly vanishing, and being replaced with pleasure. Everytime Satoshi pushed back in he seemed to hit a spot that made Daisuke moan loudly with orgasmic pleasure.

"..Ahh..ha..haa!!" Daisuke gave himself all to Satoshi, giveing into everything he was doing; Satoshi slowly increased his pushing. He grabbed Satoshi's shimmering shoulders, as the pleasure became more intense and he had to brace himself. As Satoshi pushed even faster, Daisuke's pleasured rised even more, which made him start to shake.

"Ahh..Sato...shi!!.." he yelled through a moan, Satoshi's face came to Daisuke's lips, even though he was getting quite aggressive with Daisuke, his kiss was soft and gentle. He couldn't take it anymore, his back arched back up and he gave one final gasp, along with Satoshi, and fell deeper into a casm of endless pleasure.

The feeling of warm sun was now resting on his visable back. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was wrapped in the arms of another. Last night had really happened, everything he had said and done, they were real. His face flushed just at the thought of it all. He looked up at the peaceful face of the boy he was being held by. He couldn't help but smile at him, he was truely beautiful.

"Satoshi..." he whispered lowly to himself. He took his own arms and wrapped them around him. Every other thought was out of his mind, everything, but the boy that was holding him in his arms.

"How could he do this!" the sound of breaking dishes, echoed in the kitchen.

"Now Emiko, calm down" Daiki said as he kept out of distance from the emotional Emiko.

"He's been gone for almost two weeks dad!"

"I know" Daiki came and patted Emiko on her shoulder "he'll be back, so don't worry"

"What do you mean don't worry!!" she yelled as she circled the counter "he's my baby, I wanna know if he's safe or not!!"

"I know, but he's lost something really important, he'll contact us when he's ready"

"Don't tell me that dad, I'll find out where he is now, wheres To-To?!" she exited the kitchen and started tramping around the house.

"To-To!!"

"Now Emiko calm down" Daiki tried to calm her down, but she completely ignored him.

"Kosuke!" she roughly opened the door to his study "have you seen To-To?"

"Do you need her for something?" he asked as he turned to face her from the book he had been concentrating on.

"Yes, I need her to help me find Daisuke!"

"I'm sorry" he said as he turned back to the book.

"Sorry for what?"

"Well I sent her out, and she won't be back for a few days"

"Why, what for!?" she yelled as she came closer to Kosuke's face.

"Well, uh...I'm haveing her find information for me, about the Crystal Heart.." he said nervously, as Emiko came as close to his face as she possibly could. She let out a breath and moved away from Kosuke's face.

"Okay...I'll have to believe in Daisuke, and hope that he's safe.." Emiko looked at Kosuke again."So, did you find out anything yet?"

"Yeah, I did" he answered

"What did you find out?"

"There's barely any information on it" his voice lowered "but, I did find out one thing, if Dark stays there for too long--" He turned his head away from Emiko

"If Dark stays there what?!" she asked impatiently, she looked at Kosuke and then her father, they both turned their faces away.

"What, what will happen?!"

"Emiko..." Kosuke said as he faced her once more "he'll...die."


	8. The Crystal Heart

An eternity of blue. Everywhere I can see, is nothing but this peaceful abyss of blue. Where am I? No one's there. No answers to be heard. Wait, no, there is someone.

"Hehe"

a young girls voice, it's echoing in my head. Who are you?

"Hehe, do you really need to know, Dark?"

How do you know my name?

"That's what that boy called you"

Daisuke..?

"Is that his name, I was very interested in him."

Why can't I speak?

"Your body doesn't have the energy, but that's ok, I can still hear all your thoughts"

Who are you..?

"Giggle silly, I told you, you don't need to know."

Uh, I'm...I'm so..tired.

"Shhh, don't speak anymore, just relax, it will all be over soon."

Daisuke opened his eyes. "Oh I must have fallen asleep again.." he thought to himself. He was still wrapped in the arms of Satoshi.

"Your up" Daisuke looked up to Satoshi's face. He gave a cute smile "Good morning"

"well it's not morning anymore" Satoshi nodded his head towards the clock on the bed stand.

"Oh. hehe." They both just lied there in the silence for a few moments, before Satoshi broke it.

"So, you feeling ok?" Satoshi looked him in the eye.

"Yeah, why?" he replied.

"Well I, wanted to make sure your ok, that's all.." he looked away.

"Oh, hehe, yeah I'm fine, it just hurt a little" Daisuke smiled and gave Satoshi a pat of reassurance.

"It...didn't hurt, that bad right?" Satoshi looked at Daisuke questioningly. Daisuke gave a big smile.

"No, it was fine" he lifted his head and kissed Satoshi on the lips. Satoshi gently grabbed the back of Daisuke's head and kissed him back.

Luminous moonlight engulfed the hotel room.

Daisuke, help me please I don't have much time you have to hurry!

"Don't worry Dark I'm coming!"

Daisuke hurry!!

"Take my hand Dark!"

I can't! AHHHHHH!!!

Your precious Dark is all mine, he's going to...disapear!

"No, Dark! DARK!!!"

Daisuke woke up abruptly "Dark, Dark!!"

"Whoa what's wrong?!" Satoshi quickly grabbed Daisuke around the shoulders to try and calm him down.

"It's Dark!"

"What?!"

"Dark's in trouble!, I need to go help him I need...t.o..g...o..." Daisuke's eyes closed and he was asleep once more. Satoshi lied Daisuke down.

"Dark, what are you doing?!"

Daisuke awoke to dim lit sun shining in his face, it must have been late already.

"Are you feeling alight?" Daisuke's attention went to Satoshi's voice which was in front of him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well last night, you kinda freaked out."

"That happened I thought it was a dream?"

"Well it wasn't, so you're feeling ok?"

"yeah I'm fine. Hey Satoshi, what happened with that man we were suppose to meet?" he stayed silent for a few moments.

"Um, he'll be here tomorrow, I guess he was out on business"

"Oh, okay" Daisuke looked down at the floor, the silence between them had a heavy feeling to it.

"Uh, I have to go somewhere, I'll be back in an hour or so" Satoshi stood up and put on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Daisuke sat up in the bed still wrapped in the sheets.

"I'm just gonna make sure that man will be here tomorrow, to make sure we don't miss him"

"Want me to come?"

"No that's ok, I'll be back in no time" Satoshi smiled at Daisuke and then left the room. Daisuke plopped back down on the bed.

"Somethings not right, first that dream and now Satoshi's acting kinda weird, where could he need to go twice?" he sat back up and rested his feet on the floor. "I gotta find out what's going on.." he got up quickly, got dressed, and headed out the door after Satoshi.

Satoshi walked down the narrow walkway once more to the small shop at the end, unknowing that Daisuke was not far behind. He walked into the shop.

"Oh hello again" the man that was there before welcomed Satoshi.

"Oramori said he would have what I needed today" Satoshi came towards the counter.

"Oh yes, yes of course go straight back, he's been waiting for you" the man stepped aside and let Satoshi go to the back.

Daisuke looked at the small rundown shop Satoshi had entered. "Could this really be where that man is?" Daisuke entered the shop.

"How are you?" the old man smiled at Daisuke.

"Very well thank you" he quickly looked around the shop, but Satoshi wasn't there.

"Um, excuse me?" he went to the counter where the old man was standing.

"Yes lad?"

"Did another boy come in here, he has light blue hair, and wears glasses?"

"Oh why yes, he is here, right now he is talking to Mr. Oramori" he gave Daisuke a smile.

"Oh, so Mr. Oramori is here?"

"Why yes he is"

"I was told he was on a business trip, and that he would be back tomorrow?"

"Well I'm afraid you were misinformed, Mr. Oramori has been back for a few days now"

"I see." Daisuke stayed quiet for a few moments. "May I ask where Mr. Oramori is?"

"He's in the back right now, with that boy."

"May I go back, that boy is a friend of mine. We were suppose to come here together"

"Oh, well he didn't mention anything about another last time?"

"Well I wasn't feeling my best last time so I was forced to stay behind; but we were coming together this time, something held me up so he told me he would come here first and I would catch up. I probably slipped his mind and he forgot to mention me" the old man put his index and thumb on his forehead as he thought for a second.

"I don't know, but if your his friend what problem can there be?" he stepped aside to let Daisuke through. "Here, they are in the last room at the top of the stairs."

"Thank you!" Daisuke quickly walked pass the old man and headed to the back stairs.

"I had to lie to that man I had no choice" he said to himself "Satoshi, what are you hiding?" Daisuke went to the top of the stairs and stopped. He could hear Satoshi's voice coming from the room. Daisuke leaned on the wall near the door and peered in the small opening of the door, staying as quiet as possible as he listened to Satoshi and the man talk.

"So, you have it?" Satoshi's voice was calm towards Oramori.

"Yes, I'll tell you everything" he looked at Satoshi deeply from across the table. "Alright, I'll start from the beginning. The Crystal Heart was created by one of the Hikari's, a long time ago. The crystal was created to prolong the life of another."

"To prolong the life of another, who?"

"A young girl.." Satoshi gave a small laugh.

"But it's impossible to prolong the life of any person." Oramori didn't even look at Satoshi, as he picked up a cup of tea and took a sip. He placed it back on the table.

"The Crystal Heart was created in a small village that is believed to have resided somewhere in Aromori. It was created by an Hikari. When his only child got sick, he became crazy with his art, saying he would find a way to save her. She died just a few weeks later, but in that little amount of time, he had created something that was believed to be impossible."

"He created the Crystal Heart" Satoshi stared to his side as if in thought while he listened.

"Yes, he created the Crystal Heart, and with it, he embedded everything about his daughter into it."

"So he was successful. He created something that would prolong the life of another."

"Your wrong Satoshi" he quickly looked up at Oramori

"what do you mean?!" Oramori again grabbed his cup of tea. He looked into his cup as he spoke.

"While he did create something that made his daughter be with him once more, she wasn't his daughter anymore."

"How could that be?" Satoshi asked.

"He defied the natural flow of life. You, me, as well as everything else on this planet, has to die. To interfere with life is like trying to play god. We are not gods you see, it is impossible for us humans to bring back life. I suppose the closest we can get is imitation."

"So, she was just an imitation of his daughter" he took a sip of tea and placed it on the table once more.

"You're absolutely correct. What he created, and brought into this world was no longer his daughter, but rather a beast."

"A beast!?"

"Yes, while it did have the features of his beloved daughter, it would never be his daughter; but even he was fooled. Only a few months after her creation, she took a knife and ended the life of her dear father."

"Why?!"

"He created a beast don't you see, the only way she could survive was to take the life energy's of another"

"So she killed her own father so she could live!"

"That is exactly right, for that is all she could think of was her survival, or should I say what she had become. For you see boy, she was not meant to be in this world of ours."

"So she sucks the life's of others to survive.."

"yes." Oramori again grabbed his tea and took a sip.

"But what would happen if she had no life energy to live off of, would she just die?"

"The energy she has already taken will always be with her, but it was not enough for her to stay in this world, and so she had to retreat into the source of her life."

"So, she **is** the Crystal Heart.."

"You don't sound that surprised," He put his tea down "but then again I thought you knew, after all you are an Hikari" Satoshi jolted his face in surprise and looked at Oramori.

"How..how did you know I was an Hikari?!" he said nothing in response for Satoshi's question. Oramori reached his hand out and placed it on Satoshi's shoulder.

"You have to hurry, you know how urgent it is. His life energy is almost all the way gone now because of the energy he sent out for that call, and when it is fully drained, she'll have enough energy to possess a human form in this world. I'm sure you know what that would mean."

"Yes" Satoshi stood up and reached his hand towards Oramori "Thank you" Oramori took Satoshi's hand and gave a friendly shake.

"You know what to do" Satoshi nodded in response.

"How!?" Daisuke yelled to himself. "That girl I saw, she's draining Dark's life energy!" his hands were clasped over his mouth. His body was shaking uncontrollably as his back slowly slid down the wall, and his eyes were staring at nothing but in a state of horror from what he had just heard. "I have to get out of here" he said to himself "I have to save Dark!" Daisuke slowly turned his body and raised from the floor. He moved one foot in the direction of the stairs. The floor made a unwanted noise as it let out a rather annoying squeak when Daisuke placed his foot there.

"Huh?! is someone out in the hall?" Daisuke could hear Oramori's voice come from inside the room. He was so close to the door. He didn't want to be seen by Satoshi after what he'd just heard. Daisuke quickly started running towards the stairs, he could hear Satoshi's voice as he ran.

"Red, hair...Daisuke!!" Satoshi swung open the rest of the door and ran as fast as he could after Daisuke. "Daisuke wait!!"

"Get away from me!!" Daisuke yelled as he quickly exited the shop. The shop door slammed behind him as he ran furiously up the ally way, he could hear the door open and slam again.

"Daisuke!!" Daisuke's running came to a sudden halt. His hand was pulled back towards Satoshi. "Please listen to me!"

"Let go of me!!" Daisuke snatched his hand away from Satoshi's. "How dare you!!"

"Daisuke listen to me!" Satoshi tried to grab him again but Daisuke stepped back out of his reach.

"You lied to me!"

"No, Daisu-"

"No, you knew Dark was dying, and you didn't tell me anything!!" tears started to roll down Daisuke's cheeks as he screamed at Satoshi. "I should have known" Daisuke's voice lowered into a more harsh tone. "You've hated Dark from the beginning, you were going to let him die.." he turned his face away from Satoshi.

"Daisuke, no you're wrong!"

"Shut up, why should I believe anything you say!!" Daisuke's tears became heavier as they streamed down his face.

"Daisuke, please believe me.."

"NO!!...Dark..he called for me...he's in pain.." Daisuke looked up at Satoshi, tears still falling "and you knew..you knew what was happening to him!!" Satoshi reached his hand towards Daisuke's pained face and tried to wipe his tears. "Don't touch me!!" his hand came up in a fury and struck hard across Satoshi's face. "I don't ever want to see you again, I'll save Dark on my own!!" Daisuke ran away from Satoshi into the slowly lowering sunset.

"Wait, Daisuke!!" Satoshi extened his hand towards the fleeing Daisuke, but not a single glance was given to him and Daisuke slowy disappeared into the distance.


End file.
